transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Balloon Showdown
The Steel Balloon(#5925Rnt) - Tyger Pax A grand establishment of questionable repute, this facility is a rectangular-shaped building rising a few Transformer-sized stories into the heavens, with large metallic steps leading up to the door. Lights, music and voices emit from the place at all hours of the night, as people come here to enjoy themselves and their friends, or to forget their miserable lives for a brief period. Within is a truly massive circular bar and large-screen holoviewers suspended on every wall. A honeycomb-tiled dance floor takes up most of the floor space on the east side, and tables surround it, all built for mechs from cassette-sized to Dinobot-sized. This pub is strictly neutral, or as neutral as the bouncers can manage to enforce against drunk, brazen Decepticons. The owner has an agreement with both factions, as most of their revenue comes from the soldiers on either side, so there is incentive to avoid trashing the place via brawling. Contents: Blast Off Obvious exits: West leads to New Maintenance Center. A figure appears in the entry to the Lounge, framed by light and momentarily cast in shadow. One arm is braced against the doorframe, leaning heavily against it, casting a dramatic silhouette. A flash of azure and a pair of glowing optics appears within the silhouette before the Bounty Hunter Defcon steps into the bar. He pauses upon entering, an ener-cig hanging loose in his mouth, and casts a brief glance throughout the bar. He inclines his head to one of the bouncers, seemingly recognizing him, then heads over to the bar. He sits down, waiting for the bartender to head over. "The usual." Is all he requests. A few moments later, the bartender slides a large canister of Brew-ticus XXX! (The Thirst Mutilator) over to Defcon, who takes it with one hand and takes a nice sized swig off it. If Defcon looks closely, it is possible he might see a pair of pale violet optics gazing at him from a shadowy corner often frequented by a member of... not "Brew-ticus"... but Bruticus. This is Blast Off's customary seat in the corner, and he looks up from the datapad he's reading just in time to spot the Bounty Hunter come in. The Combaticon one-time mercenary who has had, or does have, several bounties on his head... watches the bounty hunter as he orders a drink. Spaceship watching spaceship. For now he says nothing, though his trigger finger is already twitching. Defcon seems too concerned with his ener-brew to be concerned with whoever might be in the bar, at least until he's finished his first mug and is working on his second Brew-ticus XXX! (It's got what bots CRAVE!). This time, he takes his mug and slowly spins on the barstool to have a look at anyone who might be hanging around this evening. When he finally notices the Mercenary, Defcon pauses, simply making direct eye contact for a moment before he deliberately, very slowly, turns the mug around in his hand so that Brew-ticus XXX! (It's like riding a pony except the pony is 300 feet tall and covered in chainsaws!) label is facing Blast Off. Then, just as slowly, he deliberately arches a brow. Behold, Defcon, master of blunt body language. Blast Off blinks, looking from Defcon to label and back again, then his optics narrow slightly. He grips the stem of his own glass (a wine glass, of course- his own customary fare), then looks away a moment. Is that the slightests hint of... embarrassment? If it is, it's gone again in short order, and he fixes the Bounty Hunter with a more standard haughty gaze. He lifts his glass for a drink of his own, then states, "That has no affiliation with the real thing, of course. But our fame and reputation as a fearsome group of warriors has spread across the galaxy, and for good cause... so who am I to argue if someone attempts to use our name to make a profit?" Besides, odds are... Swindle was involved in selling the rights to that. "They make good target practice too. Especially when you line 'em all up in a nice row." Defcon adds without skipping a beat. His face remains rather matter-of-factly, leaning back against the bar. "Wait, were you talking about drinks?" The sarcasm is thick in his voice though his expression doesn't give it away with any semblence of a smile. As if to hammer his point home he places the mug back on the bar and then slams it flat with his fist. Once done, the bartender immediately replaces it with another one, which the Bounty Hunter grabs without looking and holds it out in front of him. When he goes to take a drink, he extends his pinky finger mockingly, takes a sip, swishes it dramatically around in his mouth, then swallows. His expression is rather smug until suddenly his eyes bolt open and he belches out a green fireball, patting his chest. "Woo! Forgot that happens when you shake it up." Blast Off 's optics remain narrowed as he takes in the sight of the Autobot nearby. There seems to be a slight smirk under his faceplate as well, though, as he lifts a black hand up for another swig of his wine. Placing it upon the table again, he looks at Defcon. "You are welcome to try, anytime, Autofool. I dare say you would not find us quite so easy a target as you think... Your bravado only betrays your ignorance." Yes, his trigger finger is definitely getting itchy now... The shuttleformer stiffens as Defcon mocks his wine-drinking habit, though he remains seated, only looking more disdainful as the Bounty Hunter belches. "How very... uncouth. Have you no manners at all, then?" He lifts his glass (and no, no pinky finger, and defiantly takes a larger swallow just to show the Autobot he *doesn't really care*). Yeah, take that. Defcon takes another hit of his mug and then begrudgingly nods. "Ok, ok. Fair enough." Micro-pause. "I hear Onslaught's pretty tough." He pitches the mug back again. "Look, kid. I'm not Shiftlock or some novice. And I don't need a /team/ to hunt down galaxial scum, and I certainly don't need a /triplechanger/ to get me into some assembly hall that I wasn't able to get in on my own." Buttons, buttons, hit all the buttons. "But it's a slow night. You're a skilled mercenary, I'm a skilled bounty hunter. Certainly there's better things we could be doing then sitting here exchanging idle banter." He places the mug down on the bar, then glances deliberately towards the door, then looks back to Blast Off. Blast Off lifts his drink again, idly swishing the liquid inside as Defcon does indeed hit many of his buttons. One or two even get a twitch of his hand, as he falters in the steady rhythm of the circling wine. His expression remains mostly aloof, but it does sour slowly until the color of his optics are turning a more passionate purple. Finally, Defcon suggests... an outlet. The Combaticon stops as his optics flicker with realization... and then the intense color returns. He stares at Defcon, holding his glass one moment longer... and then downs it with one long gulp. Wiping his faceplate, he throws shanix onto the table and stands up. "Indeed there are..." If there's one thing Defcon is good at, it's hitting people's buttons. He puts down some credits on the bar, inclining his head to the barkeep, and then stands up, dusting himself off. Then he looks back to Blast Off. "I'll be outside. No one will blame you for staying in here drowning yourself in wine, except maybe everyone. But the one thing no one will accuse you of is stupidity, if you do." He says this all straight laced, without any expression on his face, and it suddenly occurs that he's actually quite serious at this point, joking and sarcasm aside. Then Defcon turns and walks out of the bar. Out of the sanctity of the Steel Balloon, into the night beyond. Into the unknown. Into the ineviable field of battle yet to come. Blast Off stands there in silence as Defcon speaks, but there are distinct waves of annoyance and disdain coming from the otherwise aloof shuttleformer. As Defcon turns, he states quietly, "You shall soon learn just *why* I am a Combaticon. We are strong as a team, but each and every one of us is a powerful warrior of our own accord. And you will look back on this day and rue your disrespect of your *betters*. You've already fled from me in battle twice... I think they say the third time is the charm? Or in your case... the third time will be your demise..." Blast Off takes one look around the bar, then follows the Autobot outside, his weapon already drawn. You move west to the New Maintenance Center. New Maintenance Center(#11812Rnt) - Tyger Pax With Cybertron's rebirth, the New Maintenance Center has found life again. It serves as a partly-automated repair facility the size of a small city. Its buildings contain a wealth of continuously replenished supplies, the heavy duty equipment needed for major Cybertronian overhauls, and the delicate surgical equipment needed for proper maintenance. While the facility can do limited repairs automatically, it requires medical knowledge to be fully utilized. Due to its ease of access and life-giving functions, the New Maintenance Center has become a popular destination for the Empties and Wrecks that roam the Cybertronian landscape. It is here that even the lowest of Transformers can get patched up, refueled, and--like the center itself--given a new lease on life. Contents: Fuel and Ammo Dispenser Blast Off arrives from the The Steel Balloon to the east. Blast Off has arrived. Defcon steps out of the Steel Balloon, out into the city street. It's a nice night for a fight, and the bounty hunter is full of just enough ener-brew to have a nice combat buzz going. After walking a short distance, he turns back towards the bar, optics glowing with a soft blue light, leaving laser-like trails in the air as he moves. Then, arms at his side, head inclined just slightly, he waits for Blast Off. Because the Merc is right. Defcon has left the field of battle twice prior. But there's no orders here, no rules, no chain of command. There's only battle. And he isn't about to take any pot shots, because he wants Blast Off to know decisively what it means to face Defcon. Blast Off leaves the bar, instantly on alert and prepared for a showdown. And despite all the jokes about wine and his penchant to be found at a bar on any given night... the Combaticon is a Combaticon for a reason, just like he says. There are few finer shots in the galaxy, and his ability to dodge incoming attacks is nothing to sneeze at either. He's fast and accurate and can easily overpower a slower mech with his superior firepower. However... he *does* have some Achille's heels... which include the fact that sometimes he appears to be made of paper mache', not metal. But to make him fall apart, you have to first *hit* him. the question to determine tonight... is Defcon able to do that with consistancy? So Blast off emerges and draws his weapon, looking every bit as confident as the other mech. "Shall we begin?" His anti gravs fire up as he prepares to leap into the air.... Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Defcon doesn't reply right away. Instead of throws his right arm out to the side. A flash of light and a weapon is snatched out of subspace, thrust directly into his open hand. At first it's only laser grid-work, then it materializes into solid matter. Blast Off, being a mercenary, will recognize it instantly. Defcon is known to have a weapon for every purpose, a walking arsenal, and he shows his cards right away. It's an Anti-Aerial Thermo Rocket Launcher. Designed to lock on and hit flying targets with both accuracy and power. When you absolutely, positively, /have/ to shatter that glass cannon into a million itty bitty bits. With his free hand, he flips an ener-cig into his mouth. "Yea, I'm ready, kid." Blast Off watches Defcon closely, but his smug look doesn't fade... at least until Defcon brings out.... THAT. With the practice of someone who has spent a lifetime acting as aloof as possible, he still manages to mask most of his sudden apprehension... but Defcon may have noted that temporary flicker. Then he lifts his chin up haughtily and draws himself up to his full... admittedly not *that* impressive... height. He's commited, there's no going back now. And besides, Defcon's run twice- he'll just make him run again. Or try to... Blast Off plans on ending this tonight. "I am not a "kid". I am your *end*." With that, he gives a last little nod, then launches himself into the sky to seek out some distance, firing off a shot as he goes. Combat: Blast Off strikes Defcon with his You'll be trying to run soon enough...... attack! -3 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Agility systems! Defcon watches Blast Off take to the air just as he was hoping he would. The shot from the Mercenary is fast, far faster than Defcon can dodge as the blast hits him in one of his legs, nearly causing him to drop to one knee. Not from the force of the blow but from the ionic charge, disrupting the mechanics of the limb struck. "Not bad." He muses, speaking without letting the cig fall out of his mouth. "That accuracy's definitely a problem. But let's see how you like some of mine." He raises up the Thermo Rocket Launcher in response, the weapon tracking the sniper in the air. It takes only a few moments for the targetting systems to lock on, and the bounty hunter pulls the trigger, releasing a swarm of small heat-seeking rockets into the air. They spiral through the night sky, trails of colored smoke left in their wake as they dance and stream upwards, gaining speed, towards their intended target. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Defcon strikes Blast Off with his Anti-Air Launcher - Mini Rocket Swarm attack! -2 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Blast Off makes his shot as he arcs higher into the empty air that signals freedom, space, and most of the other things he needs to survive very long. But it also offers nowhere to run, especially from heat-seeking missiles. Ordinarily, he can just dodge those anyway, and he ducks and makes a sharp hook to the front and right trying to sidestep the missiles... but they keep boring down. His anti-gravs sputter and he tries to drop down entirely... but he's run out of time and suffers a collision with a fiery swarm! Parts of his heat shields shatter, sending ceramic tiles raining down below. "Gah!" Catching himself before he flips around in the air, he comes to a still point finally then glares down at the Autobot. "You are not bad yourself.... But can you keep that up while ducking *my* incredible sharpshooting?" His weapon aims down again and he fires off a more intense burst of laserfire. The Bounty Hunter raises his free arm, shielding himself from the rain of shots that hammer down onto the city street, pummeling against his armor and nearly knocking the e-cig out of his mouth. Thankfully, it stays put. Once the immediate volley ends, Defcon looks back skyward, smoke and cinder rising off his blackened armor. It occurs to Blast Off that Defcon isn't overly concerned with avoiding the shots. In fact, he hasn't moved once. He's focused on his own accuracy, sacrificing his evasion to do so. The Thero Rocket Launcher beeps again, signalling another lock. Defcon grabs a side handle on the weapon and slams it down, shifting the firing mechanism. This time it fires out a single, high yield rocket. The incendiary spirals through the air, bursting forth at high velocity towards the Combaticon. The shot goes wide, just missing the aerial sniper, which seems odd because-- Before the thought can even be finished, a second shot barks out. Unlike the first, which was just a decoy, the second one has a target lock and will be far more difficult to avoid. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Defcon strikes Blast Off with his Anti-Air Launcher - Moderate Yield Rocket attack! -1 Combat: Gained 1 energon. Blast Off does notice all this, including the first volley of shots... which he simply darts out of the way of. Easy peasy. He turns his head with a smug scoff to look down on his foe again... and looks right into that second shot- far too late to do anything about it except widen his optics slightly. He gets knocked back with the blast and sent tumbling head over heels. But that's it. He's getting tired of being hit like this... he won't last long if it keeps up. So before he's even finishing spinning around he's already transformed into shuttle mode, using wing elevons, thrusters, and his anti-gravs to steady himself and use that movement to just continue pushing himself forward and then up. Arcing up and around, he does a complete loop, rolling upside down at one point before finally falling back towards the ground with controlled precision. <> And the hatch under his nosecone opens as he fires off a powerful X-Ray lasershot while speeding towards the Autobot a distance below him. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Defcon with his Knock you off your feet attack! -4 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Defcon narrows his optics as Blast Off transforms. He's read reports about the firepower that the Mercenary is able to unleash from above, and he briefly debates transforming to give chase. Before any conclusion can be reached, the Combaticon fires -- not at the Bounty Hunter himself but at the street in front of him. The ground instantly ruptures, shattering from the force of Blast Off's shot. Cracks spiderweb out in all directions as the road collapses, a cloud of debris immediately filling the street. As the brief bombardment ends, the street is suddenly deathly quiet. The cloud of debris and smoking wreckage where Defcon had once stood fills the street, obscuring the presumed destruction of the Autobot. But there is no sound, no noise, no return fire. Only quiet as the cloud gradually begins to disperse. Perhaps Blast Off is preparing another volley, just to be safe. Perhaps he's already assuming victory and is laughing from his perch, high in the sky. Perhaps he is merely watching, waiting with the patience of death itself, for the cloud to fully disperse and confirm the kill. Whatever he's doing, he'll notice one thing -- a small red laser-dot on his chestplate. A single shot barks out from a high powered rifle, deafening in the otherwise deathly quiet city street, from within the cloud of debris on the ground. Combat: Defcon strikes Space Shuttle with his Null-Ray Sniper Rifle attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Space Shuttle is screaming down towards the ground below, still keeping at a protective angle and expecting to find a charred opponent floundering onto his knees. When the smoke clears... that opponent STILL hasn't seemed to budge an inch. This causes an angry rumble of the massive shuttle's engines... that quickly turn to a sputter as the shot sails up- and connects once more! /What the SLAG./ This is not good. Blast off begins to get an inkling that this might not have been the wisest fight to get himself engaged in, after all. But no matter. He's in this fight, and he WILL send this Autofool packing as he always has done before. But first... he needs to regain control and not CRASH. Wing elevons shift and the shuttle rolls as he equilibrates again, finally catching some air udner hsi wings and lifting up once more. But the flight's a little more unsteady now, and another shot might break that pattern. This time there are no words... he simply aims a short burst and contemplates his next move, circling up and through the air. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Defcon with his Wraith? Is that you????? (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Defcon's hand suddenly flashes out as he literally -CATCHES- Blast Off's shot; the blast erupts in his hand, scorching him, but when you're looking badass sometimes you have to put up with the pain. He takes a long drag on his e-cig, sending up a shortband message skyward to the Combaticon. "Understand something, Merc. I am not like those sweeps your forces employ. I have spent millions of years hunting, seeking, and destroying. You can't avoid me. You can't dodge me. I have a weapon for every situation, and I know how to use every single one of them. No movement is too fast, no reflexes too great. I will hit my target every time." A pause. "Unless of course I get bored and break out the less-reliable-but-infinitely-more-fun heavy guns." Another pause. "Ok let's do this." The Bounty Hunter tosses his highly-accurate armor-punching rifle aside and digs into his subspace bag of tricks for something more fun to use. Where's the fun in auto-targetting weaponry and high powered self-correcting scopes? Laser grid-work materializes over Defcon's hand, shaping into a weapon, then flushing into solid matter. It's big. And looks very unwieldly. The weapon is half the size of Defcon, hoisted up on his shoulder. It begins to hum, then purrs, then ROARS as power surges into the weapon, sending shockwaves of power and energy coursing through the city street. Defcon grins, a wicked malicious kind of grin that clearly is more concerned with overwhelming fun than actual precision. He pulls the trigger. A line of black energy explodes into the night sky, nearly invisible. It distorts the air as it fires straight at Blast Off -- and straight past him. Not even close. The black beam disappates and fades into nothing, and the hulking weapon on Defcon's shoulder goes quiet. Yet the Bounty Hunter is still smiling. He lowers a visor over his eyes. That's odd. It's almost like he's expecting so-- THE UNIVERSE SCREAMS IN PAIN -- An audial-shattering screech EXPLODES nearby Blast Off where the black beam had shot past him. The sky itself threatens to rend itself apart as a massive gravitational distortion begins to tear at the fabric of the universe itself, invisible forces threatening to grab hold of the Combaticon as well and shred him like the paper cannon he is! Someone needs to tell Defcon to stop trying to break reality. Combat: Defcon strikes Space Shuttle with his Dimensional Decimator attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Space Shuttle dodges- FINALLY!!- as Defcon's ...whatever that was screams into the night past him. But the shuttle is rattled now. As both a space shuttle and a Combaticon he has seen a great deal many things, and an endless variety of weapons. Little truly surprises him. He knows that whetever *that* just was... it was no ordinary trifle. And getting hit, shot after shot, is starting to unnerve him. If he can't dodge, he can't survive this fight- and he knows it. His scanners sweep back, trying to understand what that just was... and the readings he gets in return are not comforting or even enlightening... they only sow more confusion. For the readings- and the night sky itself- seem to be collapsing in all around him. Space and time warp in and out, buckling at his shields and damaging circuits and servos. He feels both weak AND dizzy as he struggles to keep cognizant of which end is even up. But it's like he's back in space itself, and weightless... The Combaticon begins to lose control this time, and while he's largely confused on which way is up- gravity is not. His nosecone dips down, and the wind rushes by as he leaves a trail of smoke and flame marking his downward path. As he realizes the ground is rushing up to meet him, he does finally understand his physical place again... and that brings him back to his sense enough to shift a wing elevon here and lock on a pattern there. Engines rumble to life again and he points that nosecone... straight towards Defcon. The voice Defcon will hear is getting a bit more static-filled and faltering, but still attempting to hold onto its customary haughtiness. <> With that, he attempts to ram right into the Bounty Hunter as the the Autobot stands there on the street!!! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Defcon with his BREW-TICUS's revenge!!!!! (Ram) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. Combat: You took 15 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Agility! Defcon is literally /punched/ by Bruticus's right fist, knocking him clear off his feet as the shuttle collides into him, literally running him over. His Dimensional Decimator flies off, toppling end over end in the air, scattering uselessly some distance away as the Bounty Hunter collides into a building. The wall craters behind him, and he slumps to the ground, momentarily dazed. His blue optics lock onto the shuttle, which looks just as dazed as he does, both of them smoldering and smoking in the street from their battle wounds. It's exactly the kind of fight Defcon enjoys the most. Two professionals duking it out, not some amateur and certainly not some Decepticon fugitive more concerned with running or getting away from him. This one, Blast Off, has ball-bearings. The Bounty Hunter reaches behind his back, pulling out a can of beer. Another can of Brew-ticus XXX! (It's got electrolytes!). He inclines his head to the Combaticon, then shakes up the can. Yes. Then he pitches it back and downs it whole, and then waits. The ground rumbles softly. The Bounty Hunter's optics suddenly flash a brilliant blue as he clutches his stomach. The air pressure instantly dips just moments before he opens his mouth and emits a -MASSIVE- belch, green fire spilling forth in a dazzling display of energon and lack of manners. Combat: Defcon strikes Space Shuttle with his The Thirst Mutilator attack! -1 Combat: Gained 1 energon. Space Shuttle strikes Defcon, and there's no WAY that didn't hurt like slag. But he's heavily damaged as well, and still disoriented, and another hit... which seems likely, unfortunately... is probably imminent. The shuttle scrapes along the ground, ripping up even more conrete as his own armor is further damaged... and it's already flimsy in this mode. But before he's able to either fly up again, or at least transform into his more heavily armored root mode, Defcon launches what could be seen as a lehtal case of bad breath Blast Off's way... and Blast Off has never liked such *unrefined* things to begin with. <> The cry is one of both pain AND disgust as the fires billows forth and burrrns. Slag... this is like Wraith AND Dogfight all wrapped into one, and the Combaticon isn't going to last much longer. He's beginning to fade, and fear seeps in for the first time. Still letting out a massive hufff of vented air, he finally transforms, shaking his head and stumbling back. He's clutching his side, too, but it's in pain... and he certainly looks dazed- and shattered. Energon leaks onto the street, tracing his erratic movements backwards as he tries to gain his senses again. Finally, he stops and simply looks up to glare at the Bounty Hunter. The two gaze optic to optic for a moment. "You...*zkt*... are skilled, I will... *crackle* hand you that... But you have no *class*." His optics flicker with a bit of static, then he continues, lifting his weapon once more. "...And... *zkt* ...I WILL see /culture/ beat /crudity/...!" He fires off a shot as he leaps upwards again, anti-gravs kicking in as he tries to fly up and away. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off strikes Defcon with his Classy combat attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Firepower systems! Defcon pulls himself onto his feet, eyeing the sniper carefully. "Class?" He arches his brow ridge. "I have too much fun to have any--" but before he can finish, the shot slams into his chest, sending him back against the wall once more, which craters even further. The bounty hunter winces, but pulls himself out of the Autobot-sized hole now present in the wall. Yet throughout everything, the e-cig still remains in his mouth. He takes a long drag off of it, eyeing the Combaticon. He leans forward momentarily before bursting into a blur of motion, taking off in a sprint. The red thrusters on his back ignite, propelling him forward. He crosses the street as Blast Off raises in altitude, leaping and landing on the side of a nearby building and races /upwards/ along the side of it. He accelerates faster, racing upwards trying to keep pace with the Decepticon, somehow pushing himself beyond his wounds and damage. It's obvious that the Bounty Hunter is opting for something more fun than accurate again, since he could have simply stayed on the ground. But sometimes a situation demands a flair for the dramatics. As it races up the side of the building, Defcon reaches behind his back and draws something altogether different from subspace. A sword. Not just any sword, but a replica the Bounty Hunter spent a great deal of time putting together. A huge single-edged sword, broad and large, with a gleaming red edge that burns with power and energon. The sword of kings. The lost blade of the Autobot Champions of ages past. Not the original, no. But a beautiful replica. Defcon reaches the roof of the building and leaps, surging into the air in a blur as the thrusters on his back ignite, launching him towards Blast Off at breakneck speeds. The large sword slices through the air, its red glowing edge leaving a red laser-trail in the air as the Bounty Hunter hurtles towards the Merc with a staggering stroke. Combat: Defcon misses Blast Off with his Corona Glaive attack! -1 Combat: Drained 5 energon. The one thing that Defcon, in all his accurate and bad-afted glory, may have failed to realize... is just how /MUCH/ Blast Off hates to get up close and personal. He might have a word with Wraith about that sometime, in fact. Either Autobot can land shot after shot on the normally elusive shuttle... but try to land a HAND- or sword, or fang- and there is always something extra in the Combaticon's effort to escape. It might well be panic. Whatever it is, it propels him away from capture, or contact, and back up into the air most every time. And this time is no exception. Anti-gravs fire up and with an extra burst of speed the shuttleformer launches up and away from the building- and the sword slices harmlessly *just* out of reach of that fragile torso. That extremely badly damaged, fragile torso stained even /more/ purple than usual... with his own leaking energon. He winces, but he's gained freedom through flight, and can now look comfortably down on the Bounty Hunter- who has no such anti-grav system. But the Autobot DOES have an alt mode... one Blast Off has seen, and he's a /fellow space craft/. Unfortunately, given Blast off's current state, he realizes it would be unwise to remain here. He has no intention of becoming someone's bounty. He's already been there, done that. Doesn't want it again. The only thing that can even provide any comfort is that he must retreat from a fellow space craft... and that softens the blow to the egotistical shuttle's pride. But... not by much. Blast Off uses the last of his energy to *still* manage to look haughty as he shakes a finger briefly at Defcon. "Tsk... slowing down are we? I think I win in the accuracy division, then..." He glances off, as if he's getting bored now. "But... alas, while this has been an interesting diversion with a fellow space craft, I find that I have wasted enough time here." He looks back down at Defcon. "...Not bad. I would expect as much from a space farer. But this is not over." With that, depsite the pain it causes him, he has just enough function left to transform back into shuttle mode- and retreat. No victory celebration with "Brew-ticus"... or anything else... for him tonight. But he keeps his head on his shoulders, and that will have to be enough. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Defcon misses, laser-red edged sword cutting a gleaming crimson swath through the air but striking nothing. The Bounty Hunter passes, misses, and then plunges back towards the ground, dropping like a frickin rock. But while he can't fly in robot mode, he can fly in his alternate mode. Flipping forward, Defcon transforms, thrusters igniting and halting his descent. By the time he's turned back to face Blast Off, the shuttle is already activating his sub-light thrusters and making distance. The Bounty Hunter hovers momentarily, debating chase. But in the end, he settles for patience. There will be another time. There always is.